


Comfort

by Itsquiettime



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, its cute i swear, trust me you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:06:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark gave him a sly grin, “Well, he may be put off by the sight of your dashingly handsome boyfriend.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Jack felt almost violated. 

The guy two tables over from where he and Mark were seated kept staring at him and he felt like throwing his plate of food at him and running for the hills.

All he wanted was a nice, quiet lunch with his best friend.  He wanted to be weird and nearly choke on his food in laughter and talk about video games, but of course some guy had to be a creep and stare openly at him. 

At first, Jack assumed that the guy was simply thinking and had his eyes fixed at some point in space and Jack just happened to sit in his line of sight.  It happened sometimes, Jack himself had done it and embarrassed himself. 

He had complained to Mark that the table they sat in was gross and unclean and he wanted to move. Mark, perfect gentleman that he was, suggested moving tables, not really caring where they sat as long as food arrived soon. 

As they got up to move to a booth across the room, Jack watched the guy out of the corner of his eye. The man’s eyes followed Jack’s every move as he walked and the guy even had to switch to the other side of the table to keep an eye on him.  

Jack felt chills run up his spine.  He didn’t like controversy, he couldn’t just walk up and tell the guy to fuck off, so he opted to try to ignore him, focusing his attention on a happy, carefree Mark. 

Jack tried his best to behave normally, but Mark almost immediately picked up on the shift in his behavior.  He was quiet, not as animated… almost shy, and that raised several red flags in Mark’s mind. 

“Are you okay, Jack?” 

Jack startled to attention the moment he heard his name.  He knew Mark was in the middle of a long monologue and the fact that he cut it short to ask Jack assured him that he could sense the tense atmosphere. 

“Well… “ Jack trailed off, not exactly sure how to handle the situation.  On one hand, he didn’t want to ruin lunch for Mark, but on the other, he was feeling the intensity of the stranger’s stare all over him and it was making him increasingly uncomfortable. 

Mark leaned toward him, squinting, “Just tell me, Jack.  You look like you’re about to be sick.” 

The stranger had moved a table closer to them. 

Jack leaned forward as well, lowering his voice so only Mark could hear, “There’s someone staring at me. They were staring when we first sat down, but I thought he was just lost in thought and staring into space, ya know? But when we moved, he kept looking. He changed seats and everything. Now he’s inching closer table by table and I really don’t want to deal with this will you sit by me?” 

The last bit of the sentence came as a bit of a surprise to Jack.  He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but as the words slipped over his tongue, he knew them to be true.  He would feel much better if his best friend sat at his side.  

Mark smirked, “You just want me to sit by you.  Can’t get enough of the Markimoo.” 

Jack scowled and kicked Mark under the table, making the other man wince.  “This is not funny he’s two tables over.  Help me.”

“Alright, alright, here I come.” 

Expecting Mark to simply sit down and go back to his monologue, Jack squished himself against the wall and slid his plate of food with him, perfectly content in the small space. 

Of course it couldn’t be that simple. 

Mark slid into the booth beside him, but instead of reaching for his place and continuing to eat, he leaned back and threw an arm around Jack’s shoulders. 

Jack jerked, surprised, his back went ramrod straight.  He looked over at Mark’s face, perfectly calm and collected and gave him a ‘ _what the ever-loving fuck are you doing?_ ’ look. 

Mark gave him a sly grin, “Well, he may be put off by the sight of your dashingly handsome boyfriend.” 

Jack rolled his eyes, trying not to concentrate on Mark as the asshole ran his fingers through his hair. That motion was nothing but pure porn and he needed to cut that shit out before some waitress passed the fuck out or the police got involved.  

Or, you know, Jack lost his cool and climbed in Mark’s lap like he was dying to do. 

“You wish you had a boyfriend as good looking as me.” Jack said, trying to divert Mark’s attention away from his nearly scarlet face and wondering eyes. 

Calm down, Jackaboy. Down, boy.  Not the time or place to molest your best friend.  

Peeking around Mark, Jack could just see the creep from earlier still staring.  Seeking comfort, he pressed himself into the warmth of Mark’s side.  The arm around his shoulders suddenly seemed protective and safe, it was no longer a joke to Jack, it was real protection.

He could appreciate Mark trying to distract him, though. 

“He still there?” 

Jack nodded and Mark sighed, diving into a ridiculous story to try and distract him.  

Halfway through the tale of Mark getting stung by a bee in his childhood, the stranger moved to a table right next to him.  Jack felt real fear bubble in his gut. 

If this guy was willing to make a fool of himself in front of Mark, Jack, and the rest of the happily oblivious customers of the restaurant, there was no limit to what he would do to Jack. 

Mark was flailing his arms in a show of his distress at the bee of his childhood when Jack made a desperate decision.  

Throwing every fuck he ever gave about anything to the wind, he reached forward, tangled his fingers in the front of Mark’s shirt, and yanked him down to press their lips together. 

A rash decision in a desperate moment can change a life forever. 

Mark froze in place and Jack couldn’t help but think _“Please, please, Mark.  Save me this one time.  I need it, please_.” 

To his surprise, Mark seemed to grasp the situation and sprang into action, wrapping his strong arms around Jack and crushing him to his chest. 

The steady heartbeat against his own, the hands roaming across this back, and the lips sliding against his own told him that he was loved, cherished, safe.  There would be no harm coming to him as long as those arms were his security.  

Oops, he got lost in his fantasy again.  

Breaking himself away from his dreamland and from Mark, Jack poked his head around Mark’s shoulder to find the guy gone.  He was still cradled in Mark’s arms, so when he relaxed in relief, he practically melted all over Mark’s chest.  

Jack heard him inhale sharply as his head came to rest on Mark’s shoulder.

Realizing what position he was in, Jack began to lean away and apologize.  “I’m sorry, man.  I was just so scared and thank you for going along with it.  You could have-.” 

His sentence was cut short by Mark’s warm lips molding against his own once again.  

Hands gripped his shoulders, pulling his closer.  He could feel a strong, quick heart thumping in Mark’s chest and he could never describe the feeling of happiness that spread through him. 


End file.
